Katekyo Acrostic
by Tsukiko x3
Summary: A series of acrostic poems made from using characters' names.
1. Yamamoto

I got sudden inspiration to write acrostic poems with characters' names. Though I don't think I'll get much reviews on these since poetry isn't a popular form of fanfiction to read. -_-'  
Nonetheless, I hope they get somewhat recognized.  
I'll keep adding to this whenever I come up with new poems.

C&C, please.

**YAMAMOTO**

**Y**et he is oblivious to everything around,  
**A** kind heart he has for his friends  
**M**oreso than many in the Family.  
**A**mazing with his baseball skills,  
**M**any admire him for this, and not to forget, his  
**O**therwordly skill with the blade to kill.  
**T**hough in the end, he's nothing but a baseball freak,  
**O**therwise he wouldn't be Yamamoto Takeshi

(Yeah I understand that "kill" is inaccurate, since he doesn't fight to kill. But, when you see someone carrying a blade, wouldn't you think that their intention IS to kill?)


	2. Tsuna

**TSUNA**

**T**imidness and fearfulness are his most noticeable traits,  
**S**ome call him loser Tsuna, no good, a fail.  
**U**ntil one day he became the Juudaime of a great mafia family.  
**N**ever again will he be scoffed at after all can see how  
**A**mazing and strong he can truly be.


	3. Reborn

**REBORN**

**R**eplenishing his pistol with death peration bullets,  
**E**ven being a baby he's a deadly assassin,  
**B**ut at first glance you could not guess this.  
**O**ver the calm grin is a much more deadly intent.  
**R**emember his name among all the mafia families,  
**N**ever anger this top class assassin, unless you wish to lie in a coffin


	4. Hibari

**HIBARI**

**H**elping the family in his own way,  
**I**ndeed being a cloud who can't be restrained.  
**B**ut dealing with such stubborness can be awfully irking,  
**A**lthough in the end he'll usually consent.  
**R**eleasing his strength onto the enemies is helpful enough,  
**I**ncomparable is the cloud's fondness for the fight.


	5. Nana

**NANA**

**N**ever questioning her son about his strange friends and whereabouts,  
**A**lways eager to help without knowing the exact circumstances,  
**N**o one has ever accused her of being clever,  
**A**t any rate that's Nana for you - Tsuna's oblivious mother

(Sounds kind of mean in regard to Nana, but it's all true anyway. XP')


	6. I Pin

**I-PIN**

**I**n an instant her Pinzu timed bomb is activated,  
**P**lus with her deadly gyoza fist  
**I**ndeed you can see that this tike is unordinary.  
**N**ervousness is her weakness, especially when being around a certain head prefect


	7. Basil

My thanks wholeheartedly given to the reviews thus far! They make me inexplicably nyappy.

**BASIL**

**B**ackbreaking devotion to help the Vongola with their accomplishments,  
**A**nyone can see him as a useful, strong ally.  
**S**earing through the enemy with his deathperation flames,  
**I**nstant will to fight is never out of sight.  
**L**istening to any order obediently, the Vongola are fortunate to have such an ally


	8. Lambo

**LAMBO**

**L**azy cow who does nothing but eat and sleep,  
**A**dult Lambo even still can't do much on his own two feet.  
**M**ocking everyone here and there, thinking to be superior, no wonder the  
**B**ovino family got rid of him so quickly.  
**O**verly needy, this five year old drives the Vongola crazy.

(I pray it doesn't sound like I'm bashing Lambo-san, just writing true to his character. xP)


	9. Squalo

**SQUALO**

**S**uperb may his hand be, moving the sword unseen,  
**Q**uality is one thing he has, that of the Varia.  
**U**seless weaklings are not worth his time,  
**A**lthough he is always up for a good fight.  
**L**est you wish to be, cut into a million,  
**O**ffending this shark is a most unwise choice.


	10. Levi

**L**ighting is his best ability; complete mastery.  
**E**volving powerful attacks from the thunder above,  
**V**oltage throughout the body - enough to be burnt to a crisp.  
**I**nside of his parabola umbrellas is most unwelcoming.


	11. Belphegor

**BELPHEGOR**

**B**enevolent is one trait this prince has not,  
**E**specially when being around that of his own blood.  
**L**ying through tricks of knives and wires,  
**P**recise is his accuracy when striking the enemy.  
**H**olding up his dignity as a prince,  
**E**xcusing himself based solely on that.  
**G**ore and blood seem to have an effect,  
**O**nly a good one though which stirs up excitement. Prince the  
**R**ipper is his name, known to those who fear his fame.

(I may do the rest of the Varia, but I'm not sure; whenever I find inspiration. Well, I won't do Gola Mosca though...)


	12. Kyoya

**KYOYA**

**K**ind enough to protect Namimori's citizens,  
**Y**earning only for peace in this small town, even being  
**O**verly strict of the school's discipline.  
**Y**et many fail to realize the Head Prefect's vaguely good intentions.  
**A**dmonishing the town is his subtle way to express his care for those around.


	13. Hayato

**HAYATO**

**H**is extreme loyalty may annoy anybody, but,  
**A**stounding is his skill with dynamite and bombs.  
**Y**et even though his help sometimes causes nothing but trouble,  
**A**midst the strife the right-hand man corrects the wrongs to rights.  
**T**hough Tsuna does not see how worthy he is yet to be.  
**O**mniscient in his studies, perhaps the most intelligent among all the Vongola Family.


	14. Bianchi

**BIANCHI**

**B**urning through enemies with her poison cooking,  
**I**nside of this seemingly harmless woman is a scorpion;  
**A** beauty that is amorous yet terrifying.  
**N**erve wrecking to face when a dish is placed in her hand,  
**C**old shivers and fear will remain after you taste  
**H**er most deadliest cooking known to man.  
**I**n advanced you've been warned, to avoid this beautiful mafioso.


	15. Chrome

**CHROME**

**C**aring deep inside, for the one who saved her life.  
**H**elpful to the Family she is with her incredible illusions.  
** R**unning away was once an option on her mind,  
**O**ver working just to be accepted in this life.  
**M**eeting with new people though gave her courage,  
**E**vermore will she stand, becoming stronger with each passing day.


	16. Haru

Meh, not a fan of Haru at all, but I'm trying to make these all positive towards the characters.

**HARU**

**H**er eccentricity might just be annoying,  
**A**lthough she can lend some small aid to the Family.  
**R**epleted support is her brightest star,  
**U**nless that support causes nothing but trouble in return.


	17. Kyoko

**KYOKO**

**K**indhearted acts can never go amiss,  
**Y**et unaware she is of her friends' true purposes.  
**O**verwhelming with care, her smile can heal, though in the  
**K**itchen is where she usually appears.  
**O**verall, small credit must be warranted to this unpopular herione.


	18. Ryohei

****

**RYOHEI**

**R**unning day and night, to prepare for the next fight,  
**Y**ou'd see a passionate boxer at first sight.  
**O**verly dedicated to this unofficial sport,  
**H**e'll punch your teeth right out with his boxing gloves.  
**E**ven though he can be soft at times,  
**I**nside is extreme dedication as a boxer, and as the Sun Guardian.


	19. Byakuran

**BYAKURAN**

**B**ehind the harmless smile is a power craving tyrant,  
**Y**et concealed he keeps this thirst,  
**A**ppearing as calm and cluelessly collective.  
** K**indhearted actions are a betrayal of his maniacal intentions,  
**U**nderneath it all is a power ready to burst.  
**R**elentless quest for power, to conquer all the worlds,  
**A**lly or foe he'll destroy all who prevent his goal.  
**N**everending is his lust for strength; unable to sate.


	20. Dino

**DINO**

**D**angerously strong as both boss and ally,  
**I**ngenius is his skill with a simple lashing whip.  
**N**o grounds for enemies to stand upon when he unleashes its might,  
**O**therwise he would not be known as Broncing Dino during the fight.


	21. Mukuro

**MUKURO**

**M**ist is his way to hide from those around,**  
U**npredictable and unseen as a phantom in the dark he appears.**  
K**illing is a unhesitant act of this ex-mafioso,**  
U**nknown are his intentions; black as coal is his soul.**  
R**esiding within Vindicate prison as prisoner is a shame, yet**  
O**therworldly skills he possesses - the six Realms to open.

(Mukuro took me _forever_ to do; I have no idea why. Whatever I wrote for him, I didn't like. I wrote everyone else's poems so easily, but Mukuro's was... augh. I'm still not very satisfied with it...)


	22. Fran

**FRAN**

**F**ortune is not his friend, being forced to wear a weird hat,  
**R**egarded as a little kid, however,  
**A**bilities of his are beyond that of many.  
**N**othing short of sarcasm, when it comes to taunting a certain senpai.

(Fwuha I've done Furan finally~! Because I'm in love with this character at the present moment. I really should do, want to, do the other Varia members, too.)


	23. Mammon

**MAMMON**

**M**oney is his only motivation to work,  
**A**nything other than that and he will take no part.  
**M**isty illusions are his way of playing games, with  
**M**isfortunate enemies who stumble upon his fame.  
**O**ffer him riches beyond count, and he will work until the sun goes down.  
**N**ever approach him empty-handed, or his back will turn on you and into an illusion.

(Mammon, you greedy baby. Good thing money starts with an M.)


	24. MM

**M.M.**

**M**oney is this girl's true heart's desire, while  
**M**ukuro Rokudo is her other.

(...XDD This took me like, five seconds to write, ahaha.)


	25. Adelheid

**ADELHEID**

**A**lways attempting to have her own way,  
**D**enying everyone else's interventions,  
**E**xcluding the family's of which she follows.  
**L**iquidation Committee is in her hands to control, not even  
**H**ibari Kyoya can make her back down.  
**E**veryone around her being caught in a cold fear,  
**I**ntellectual is her mind when it comes to face the fight.  
**D**aunting those with her glare, and overall fierce atmosphere.


	26. Enma

**ENMA**

**E**nabling his weak mind to get the best of him,  
**N**ever standing up and going down without a sound,  
**M**aybe there's more behind this fragile, shy boy;  
**A** serious demeanor, struggling for lost power.

(Gah, haven't updated in forever. Anyhow, I'm going to try to do all of Shimon. Well, maybe... whoever I get inspiration for.)


	27. Koyo

**KOYO**

**K**ind were his intentions from the start,  
**O**verachieving to become better than Ryohei,  
**Y**et the enemy he did become in the end,  
**O**pposing the one who was once seen in friendly rivalry.

(I feel like I didn't write anything good about Koyo... well there isn't much to write except his rivalry and betrayal.)


	28. Shitt P

**SHITT P**

**S**tylized in a unique way,  
**H**er fashion sense leaves others in disarray.  
**I**nside of this eccentric girl lies a mysterious power perhaps.  
**T**o only those will she respond, who address her correctly,  
**T**he name of "Shittopi-chan", making her wacky  
**P**ersonality still even stranger and puzzling.

(Her name is still the strangest in the whole series. Shitt? And though she has not shown a power yet, I'm guessing she has it... Goku calls her a UMA anyway.)


	29. Julie

**JULIE**

**J**aunty and flirty,  
**U**nattractive are his stalking ways, caring  
**L**ess for the purpose of Shimon, he would rather  
**I**gnite his time with something more useful;  
**E**loping with a pretty girl in example.

(Lol. -_-; sounds so perverted, xD;; well that IS what he is.. I could find no other points to write about. xD; Dunno how I'm gonna write Kaoru or Rauji...)


	30. Shamal

**SHAMAL**

**S**hameless, cunning and perverted,  
**H**is enjoyment for women goes beyond normality;  
**A**morous is his lustful personality.  
**M**any times he is rejected,  
**A**lthough that doesn't stop him from chasing skirts;  
**L**ove is the motto of this smitten doctor.

(Of course, his "love" in the last line isn't pure and true like Bianchi sees it. :P)


End file.
